


Raincheck

by Amberspark



Series: The Séance and The Tide [1]
Category: The Umbrella Academy (TV)
Genre: Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Kissing, M/M, Nightmares, Rain, sad fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-13
Updated: 2020-08-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 00:01:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25884010
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amberspark/pseuds/Amberspark
Summary: Klaus felt like things had finally settled down for him when a thunderstorm stole his sleep. When another surge of his power allows him to talk to his deceased love only one person can comfort him.
Relationships: Klaus Hargreeves/David "Dave" Katz, Klaus Hargreeves/Reader
Series: The Séance and The Tide [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1879375
Comments: 6
Kudos: 39





	Raincheck

The rain hit the glass panels of the small window, facing the street in a steady rhythm. The sound of the somewhat calmed traffic on the rainy night reached up to the window. Wheels splashing through deep puddles, brakes screeching on the wet street. The rain got stronger and from time to time a roll of thunder or a quick flash of lighting disturbed Klaus slumber. He laid on his back, his soft curls resting on the striped pillowcase, the colors faded by time. His arms lazily stretched over his head. The light comforter converted his right leg, leaving the other one out to the air, the cool breeze moving over his skin ever so often. 

He used to love thunderstorms. 

  
They had a way of calming his mind, especially when coming down from another high. The soft pitter-patter caught him in his downfall, softening the crash that followed each high.   
But after the day, that for him lasted 10 months, the sound of rain on the roof made him uncomfortable, restless even. It reminded him of the many nights he had spent in Dave’s embrace, huddling close in the rain. The Vietnam rainforests, their beautiful nature, became a symbol of one of the worst, yet most beautiful times in his life. He was lost, only to be found, ultimately losing so much more. 

He sighed, opening his eyes slowly against the dim light that shined in through the window. It was early in the morning, the sun had just started to come up. 

Ever since getting sober, Klaus had been troubled by nightmares regularly. Parts of his childhood, the war, sometimes just dreams that twisted and turned into so much darker images than he had expected his brain to be capable of producing. They often woke him around this time, turning 4 am into his dreaded hour. 

A soft shuffling next to him broke his trail of thoughts. Y/n snoozed softly on the other side of the bed. Her head lay on the pillow just below his elbow, relaxed expression on her face. Her return had started a new chapter in his life. One that contained as much heartbreak as it held real, genuine happiness.   
He gently brushed away the strand of hair that threatened to fall into her eyes. Her lips were parted slightly, letting small puffs of air escape whenever she exhaled.   
Klaus turned his head to watch her sleep, his lips turned upwards in a shy smile. It amazed him what power rested within such a small body. He watched how her fingers twitched against the skin of his arm, the soft touch that could easily and utterly destroy him.   
He often questions the universe or whatever higher being that was responsible for his fate. It puzzled him that such a kind soul would find comfort in him. 

Compared to the other Academy members she was whole, lacking the abuse they all had to experience from an early age. He felt a pang of jealousy. She got lucky to grow up with a real family. Y/n experienced love from her parents, they accepted her, giving her the chance to develop and grow without fear or shame. 

He reached his finger out to her hand. His long slender fingers grazing over hers. They both still wore that purple nail polish that Klaus had stolen from Alison's beauty bag. He adored the shade but its name was what made him fall in love with it.

“03-Irregular Galaxies” - It resonated with him. He felt a sense of connection with the small blue particles in it. Shimmering either blue or purple, depending on the light and angle.   
His fingers carefully linked into hers, creating a soothing connection. It felt like her calm seeped into him, slowing down the thoughts in his head and lifting his heavy heart.   
Klaus smiled softly, focusing on the small pattern of birthmarks along her cheek and neck. “The map to Luke Skywalker” he had called them once, making her giggle like a little child. 

Klaus took a deep breath, he felt sleep taking over again. It pulled him closer, the sounds and sensations around him fading away. 

He was nearly there when a soft voice called his name, somewhere behind him by the armchair. He exhaled, annoyed by the interruption. But that feeling was quickly replaced by something else. A warm excitement grew inside of him, he recognized that voice. 

“Dave” He whispered softly, wide eyes focusing on the blond man.

He had tried to summon him multiple times but his powers had been greatly damaged by the lack of attention over the years. Once or twice he had managed to call his ghost, making him appear for just a second before he was gone once again. 

  
Tears were pushing against his eyes, threatening to spill when Dave smiled at him, “Hi” He said softly, walking a few steps towards the bed. He was clad in his uniform. The green fabric blending with the dark wall. Only a soft blue hue surrounding him prevented Dave from fading into the background.   
Klaus sat up slowly, the sheets falling down to his hips. He was overwhelmed by his own power, seemingly stronger than ever before. 

“You are here…” He whispered, his lip quivering. He reached out a hand towards Dave’s ghost but much to his dismay he touched through his hand. Only the smallest sensation, a faint coolness swept over his fingers. Klaus huffed in frustration. 

Dave nodded, he let his finger skim over Klaus's cheek, not caring that they went right through him. Number 4 closed his eyes, savoring the small sensation. He adored it, even when it wasn’t real. 

“Is that her?” Dave asked quietly, a fond smile on his lips and that warm glimmer in his eyes that made Klaus fall in love with him in the first place.

When he first landed in the past, he had tried to get back as soon as possible. He told Dave about his girl back home. They had been so close to finally getting together that he felt horrible for leaving her for so long. Dave had caught him, comforted him, and helped him to adjust and move on. They never meant to fall in love, but when they did it was like nothing he had experienced before. They bonded over their family, Dave often mentioned how Y/n sounded a lot like his sister, they both missed home and the people that truly touched them. 

Klaus only managed to nod, he watched Y/n soft features, their fingers still tangled. He brushed his thumb over the back of her hand, his expression matching Dave’s fond smile. 

“I’m glad you two worked things out.” Dave carefully touched the bed, feeling whether the surface would give away. When it didn’t he slowly sat down on it, next to his lover's hip.   
He watched as Klaus placed a soft kiss on her shoulder, his lips lingering there for a moment.

“Yeah, me too.” He whispered.   
Y/n must have heard him, her lips turned up into a small smile. Klaus hushed her, his finger dancing over her collarbone. 

“Well,” Dave announced, he was whispering even though no one but Klaus could hear him.   
“I have to go now. You need to get some rest.” 

Klaus turned his attention back to Dave, a deep frown on his face. He wasn’t sure when he would be able to see him again or at all. He reached out for him but once more he felt nothing but air. It hurt to say goodbye but he knew that whatever surge of power gave him the ability to see his lost love was draining him quickly.

“Dave” He swallowed the lump in his throat. “ I love you…” He spoke, tears finally spilling, racing down his cheeks. Dave gave him a sad smile, leaning forward to kiss Klaus's forehead. 

“I love you too, dear.” He spoke, slowly fading away as more tears ran down the brunette’s cheeks. 

  
Klaus couldn't fight the sob that broke past his lips. He quickly covered his mouth with his wrist, muffling his soft cries. His eyes were pressed close, trying to contain more tears. Everything came flooding back to him, all that he had lost and lived through. It felt great to see Dave once again after trying to so many times. But parting so soon tore a hole in his heart. 

The small hand, pulling at his wrist, made him open his eyes again.  
Y/n leaned onto her elbow, watching him with a concerned look. Her eyes were full of empathy, seeking to comfort him from whatever disturbed his sleep.

“Another nightmare?” she asked, gently cleaning his tears away.

Y/n was experienced when it came to her partner's nightly horrors. She knew that he didn’t like to be touched right way, it reminded him of the ghosts that used to claw at him when his father locked him in the mausoleum. He was quickly frightened by loud noises, most likely stemming from his time in the war. The best way was to approach him slowly, calling him with a soft tone of voice. 

Klaus let her peel away his wrist, his lips were still shaking. The ghost of Dave’s lips still resonated against his skin. He watched Y/n with big eyes, she reached out to him, gentle fingers barely touching his cheek. He took a deep, trembling breath to calm his racing heart, shaking his head gently. He wanted to say his name but even the thought of his beloved's name made him cry harder. 

Y/n hushed him, her fingers tangling in his dark curls. She started massaging his scalp, the gentle scratching always helped to calm him down. 

With a faint breath, Klaus finally ushered the dead’s name. He looked away, feeling slightly embarrassed. He had been mildly uncomfortable talking about him ever since returning to the future. It wasn’t out of embarrassment for having had a relationship with Dave. He felt bad for being with someone else, but at that moment he had no hope to return to Y/n. It felt too good to held again, to have someone that truly loved him for who he was. 

What truly embarrassed him was Y/n reaction. Or rather the lack of it. 

She was shocked at first but understood. She always understood and forgave so quickly. It made him feel bad, he was expecting her to be angry. To yell at him, tell him to never see her again but she simply nodded. Her empathy simply too strong for something as petty as jealousy. 

“Was he here? Did you see him?” She asked softly, still raking her hands through his hair.   
Klaus nodded again, giving a soft yes, squeezing his eyes shut once more. He let her pull him into her embrace, his head resting on her chest. Instinctively, he curled an arm around her waist, holding onto the flesh of her hip. 

“I talked to him” He spoke, listening to the rain outside and the strong, steady thumping of her heart.  
“ We talked for a bit but I couldn't touch him.” He whispered against her chest. 

Y/n hummed in response, rubbing small circles into his bareback. The room fell silent, only the sound of the thunderstorm and the street below filled the room.   
They stayed like this for several minutes. Klaus' breath slowed down again, his heartbeat adjusting to hers.   
He looked up when he felt her lean forward. Y/n placed a kiss on the same spot Dave had tried to. It filled him with a strange feeling. A warm kind of remembrance. 

“Next time.” Y/n whispered against his skin.” Feel free to wake me.” She smiled down at him, the smallest hit of mischief on her lips. “ I would like to meet the man that stole your heart. We must have something in common.” Her smile grew when she detected the slight twitch on Klaus’ lips, threatening to turn into a shy grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi, Hello :) I wrote this as a one shot for now but I have a vague idea in mind for a multi part series. This one shot was inspired by joz_ stankovich 's Klaus/ reader series and jokerindusguise 's "More than a dream" series.  
> The reader is another child that was born on the same day as the Umbrella members but grew up with her family, joining the team in her teen years. She posesses Water bending abilites( imagine avatar)  
> Please leave a comment and tell me your thoughts on this story? You want me to write more stories like this?
> 
> Lots of love and thank you for reading :)


End file.
